Ať se stane cokoliv
by Katlyn.Catherine
Summary: Bradavická bitva je v plném proudu, Hermiona Grangerová se ocitá sama v jedné věži se smrtijedem...


Bitva pokračovala. Hermiona stála v jedné z bradavických věží a bojovala za svůj život. Rona nikde neviděla, ale věděla, že on se o sebe dokáže postarat. O sobě si už tak jistá nebyla, byla unavená a mělo toho dost. Přála si, aby už to Harry s Voldemortem skončil. Aby už bylo po všem.

Smrtijed se zvedl po zásahu jedné z Hermioniných kleteb. Hermiona si ho však nevšímala. Podlamovala se jí kolena. Chtěla si lehnout a spát.

Smrtijed na ni zaútočil.

„_Protego_," vykřikla Hermiona. Věděla, že už se dlouho neubrání.

_Harry, prosím, skonči to. Rychle, už toho bylo dost, _pomyslela si. V tu chvíli ji smrtijed odzbrojil. Zhroutila se na zem a těžce oddechovala.

Teď mu byla vydána na milost a nemilost. Teď rozhodoval o jejím životě on a nikdo jiný. Hermiona věděla, že ji čeká posledních pár vteřin života. Vteřin, které se najednou zdály moc dlouhé. Viděla, jak se napřahuje.

„Avada…" začal smrtijed.

Smrtijed se jí zhroutil k nohám. Lehce překvapená vyjekla a podívala se na svého zachránce.

Před ní stál někdo, o kom si myslela, že je navždy pryč. Někdo, do koho by nikdy neřekla, že se vrátí a přece je tady, její padlý anděl. Měla pocit, jako by se jí zastavilo srdce.

Draco shlédl na Hermionu. Úlevně si oddychl, když zjistil, že je v pořádku, teda až na tu únavu. Nevědomky si promnul levé zápěstí, které ho lehce pálilo.

Hermiona si všimla toho pohybu. Téměř ihned se jí stočil pohled na zápěstí, které měl schované pod rukávem. Věděla, že má vypálené Znamení zla. Také kvůli tomu probrečela celé noci, když ji to oznámil. Věděla, že však musel. Ale přesto si nemohla pomoct a vyčítala mu to. Chtěla, aby se k ní vrátil, chtěla ho mít znova u sebe. Věděla, že nemůže. Ohrozilo by je to oba dva.

Draco jí podal ruku. Hermiona si však jeho ruky nevšímala a pomalu vstala. Chtěla od něj kousek popojít, ale nohy ji neposlouchaly. Dříve než mohla spadnout na zem, ji Draco rychlým pohybem zachytil. Hermiona lehce zavrčela a okamžitě ho chtěla odstrčit, ale Draco ji pevně objal. Hermionu to tak překvapilo, že stála na místě bez dechu.

Když se ale z toho šoku vzpamatovala, prudce ho odstrčila. Draco se lehce zapotácel. Věděl, že se na něj zlobí, nevyčítal jí to. Sám toho rozhodnutí litoval, ale s otcem, jakým je Lucius Malfoy, nemohl jinak.

„Hermiono, prosím, poslouchej," zašeptal Draco k Hermioně.

Hermiona se na něj podívala. Z očí mu čišelo zoufalství. Pomalu zavřela oči. V hlavě se jí vířilo mnoho myšlenek. Opravdu ho chtěla poslouchat, chtěla být s ním… Otevřela oči a pomalu zavrtěla hlavou. „Promiň, já nemůžu," šeptla a v očích se jí zaleskly slzy.

Draco se nemohl jen dívat, jak pláče. Než si to vůbec uvědomil, otřel jí rukou slzy.

Hermiona ztuhla, to opravdu nečekala. Ona ho milovala, ale věděla, že nesmí, že to akorát věci zhorší. Ale jak chce člověk bránit něčemu takovému jako je láska? Měla pocit jako by se kolem nich čas zastavil, když se k ní Draco přiblížil. Hermiona však nečekala na to, až on něco udělá, rychle se k němu naklonila a políbila ho.

Úplně tím Dracovi vyrazila dech, to bylo to poslední, co čekal. Věděl, že ho stále miluje, poznal jí to na očích a věděl, že i když jí tak ublížil, a také sám sobě, nedokáže ho nenávidět.

Když se od sebe odtrhli, viděl jí na očích, jak je sama svým činem vyděšená. On byl, ale rád, že to udělala. Věděl, že by se k tomu asi neodhodlal. Příliš se bál, že by ho odmítla. Teď se ale musel usmát.

Hermiona na něho zírala šokovaná svým činem. Nevěděla, proč to udělala. Chtělo se jí křičet. _No tak, Hermiono, uklidni se. _Nechtěla a nemohla se mu podívat do tváře a tak rychle odvrátila hlavu. Bála se, co v ní uvidí. Tak strašně by byla ráda, kdyby ji už nemiloval, ale viděla mu to na očích. On ji miloval a ona zase jeho. Ale nemohla, po tvářích jí začaly znova téct slzy.

Draco se k ní rychle naklonil a setřel jí slzy lehkým dotykem. Hermiona sebou trhla a zahleděla se mu do očí. Než si to uvědomila, byla v těch jeho šedých očích úplně ztracená. V jeho očích viděla samou lásku a bolest. Rychle uhnula pohledem, jelikož už nemohla snést jeho intenzitu. Rychle vstala a rozhlédla se okolo, úplně zapomněla, že jsou ještě ve věži. Mohla jen děkovat Merlinovi, že všichni bojují spíše dole. Ne, že by Hermiona utekla od toho boje, ale byla sem zahnána jedním ze smrtijedů. Byla Dracovi vděčná, že se tady objevil, protože věděla, že by se mu sama neubránila.

Draco viděl v jejím pohledu lásku a vděčnost, ale i bolest a přece jenom i trochu nenávisti. Ta nenávist ho děsila, přesto že jí chápal. V tu chvíli mu na zápěstí vypukla nepřestavitelná bolest. Voldemort povolával další smrtijedy, ty které nechal v záloze pro případ nouze. Jindy by to Draco nevěděl, ale teď byl Voldemort velice naštvaný a bylo mu úplně jedno, že neupozorní jen své „nouzové" smrtijedy. Draco věděl, že ostatní si toho sotva všimnou, protože jsou zvyklí na tu bolest. Draco však by si nejradši ruku uřízl, aby měl pokoj.

Aniž si to uvědomil, klečel na zemi a držel se za ruku. Hermiona ho jen zděšeně pozorovala. Nechtěla, aby trpěl, ale nechtěla se k němu už ani přiblížit. Věděla, že by ji zase přemohly city. Když však padl na kolena, rychle si k němu klekla a chytla ho za ruku. Bránila mu, aby si nerozdrápal ruku až na kost.

Snažil se jí vytrhnout z rukou, ale nemohl. Na to, že byla k smrti vyčerpaná, byla překvapivě silná.

„Pust mě, prosím," vzhlédl k ní Draco a zadíval se jí do očí. Množství bolesti a zklamání sebou samým jí připomnělo, když jí oznamoval, že se stal smrtijedem. Ten pohled byl naprosto stejný.

„Ne, ublížíš si!" řekla tvrdým hlasem Hermiona a pevněji mu chytla pravou ruku. Mohla vidět, jak mu druhá ruka pulzuje bolestí. Tohle jí opravdu děsilo.

„Já… já se omlouvám… já to nezvládnu," zašeptal k ní Draco. Ruka už ho nebolela, teď měl pocit, jako by se Znamení zla rozhodlo, že mu rozleptá ruku. Dokonce měl pocit, že je to dokonce horší, než když mu ho vypaloval. Cítil, jak ho začínají štípat slzy v očích, ale on nesměl brečet, on je přece zmijozel, on je Malfoy. Rychle zamrkal. Nenáviděl se za tu slabost, ale nemohl si pomoci. Z úst mu unikl tichý vzlyk.

Hermiona nechápala, za co se jí Draco omlouvá. V první chvíli myslela, že za to, že se stal smrtijedem nebo za to, že ho přemáhá bolest. Pak jí ale napadlo, že mohl mluvit k sobě. To jí v tu chvíli dávala smysl, protože Draco nesnášel, když projevil nějak svou slabost, byl tak vychován. S ní to ale dokázal potlačit a tak ho Hermiona měla možnost poznat se vším všudy. Hermiona viděla, jak se začal třást. Už nemohla u něho jen tak sedět, proto se posunula a než si to mohla rozmyslet, objala ho.

Draco ucítil, jak ho šimrají její vlasy na tváři. Vzpomněl si, jak ho to ze začátku hrozně rozčilovalo, ale čím více času s ní strávil, tím mu to vadilo méně a méně. Nakonec se mu vždy rozzářil den, jen jak se lehce dotkl jejich vlasů, třeba když se o ní „nechtěně" otřel na chodbě.

Po chvíli bolest přešla a Draco mohl zase zhluboka dýchat. Podíval se na ruku a všiml si, že kůže kolem je zarudlá. Stáhl si rukáv, aby si Znamení zakryl. Zhluboka se nadechl a vstal. Hermiona ho podepřela, aby nespadl.

„Děkuji," třásl se hlas Dracovi.

Hermiona se jen usmála. Rychle ho objala a políbila. Nejprve jemně a opatrně, ale pak polibek prohlubovala.

„Hermiono, já…," než to Draco stačil doříct, Hermiona ho znova přerušila polibkem. Draco ji rychle začal polibky oplácet. Stály tam v objetí, když je najednou přerušil vysmívavý hlas.

„Velmi jsem se v tobě zklamal, _synu_," to poslední slovo zasyčel. Draco se rychle odlepil od Hermiony, když poznal ten hlas. Hlas, který celý život nenáviděl. Před nimi stál v celé své kráse Lucius Malfoy.

„Věděl jsem, že se ti nelíbí nápad, stál se smrtijedem. Přitom si měl být pyšný za takovou čest. Ale teď to chápu. Ona v tom byla dívka. Říkám si jen, jak mě to nemohlo napadnout. Nu což, každý se občas může zmýlit." Lucius se nadechl a přitom se podíval na Draca, který strnule stál před ním a nevědomky postrkoval Hermionu za sebe, aby ji mohl chránit. Lucius se nad tím uchechtl. „Jen jsem si myslel, že můj syn má lepší vkus. Copak jsme ti s matkou nevštěpovali, jak se máš chovat? My jsme se snažili… a on si začne s _mudlovskou šmejdkou_!" Ty poslední slova vyplivnul.

„Neříkej jí tak," obořil se na otce Draco.

„Nebo co, budeš bojovat o její čest?" zasmál se Lucius.

Draco napřáhl hůlku a podíval se na otce s nenávistí v očích. Luciusův úsměv se však jen ještě více rozšířil. On sám měl už hůlku dávno vytaženou.

„Přece bys nebojoval s vlastním otcem. Pojď ke mně Draco a na vše zapomeneme," usmál se Lucius a natáhl ruku.

Hermiona se podívala na Draca, když vyhledal její. V jeho pohledu ji něco děsilo, ale nedokázal říci co. Draco mezitím těkal pohledem z Hermiony na otce a zpátky. Z dívky, kterou miluje, na muže, kterého nenávidí. Naposledy pohlédl na Hermionu a pomalu vykročil váhavým krokem směrem k otci.

Lucius se ušklíbl. Věděl, že svého syna přesvědčí, ale že tak rychle, to opravdu nečekal. Přece ji tak moc nemiloval.

Hermiona zděšeně hleděla na Draca. Cítila, jak ji v očích pálí slzy. Pevněji sevřela hůlku a nechápala to. Vždyť ji miluje nebo to alespoň tvrdil. Bože, jak mohla být tak hloupá. Nesnažila se slzám bránit, když začaly stékat po jejích tvářích. Nadechla se, aby se připravila na souboj.

Draco se zastavil přesně v polovině vzdálenosti mezi Hermionou a otcem. Podíval se otci do očí a zaútočil.

Lucius ihned vyblokoval kletbu. Nechápal, jak se mohl splést. Ale teď věděl alespoň na čí je straně. A z jeho pohledu plného nenávisti, to opravdu poznal.

„Tak ty budeš útočit na svého otce? Za to zaplatíš! _Crucio_!" zakřičel zlostně Lucius.

Draco se zhroutil v bolesti na zem. „Ty… nejsi… můj… otec," dostal ze sebe Draco.

Hermiona ihned mířila na Luciuse hůlkou. Mířila mu na srce a v duchu si hned připravovala nějak tu pěknou kletbičku.

„Nech ho," zakřičela na něj.

Lucius se jen usmál a přidal na intenzitě. „Nebo co," zeptal se posměšně.

Draco už mezitím nedokázal bolest zvládat a začal nezvladatelně kopat kolem sebe a jeho křik proťal ticho, které nastalo po Luciusově otázce. Předtím sice dokázal bolest zvládat, ale teď si uvědomil, že to bylo jen díky Hermiony.

„Nebo toho budeš litovat," zavrčela na něj, zatím co po očku sledovala Draca. Rvalo jí to srdce, když ho viděla v bolesti na zemi.

„_Mdloby na tebe_," vykřikla a poslala proti němu kouzlo. Lucius ho však hravě vykryl a přitom stále mučil Draca.

Hermiona po něm chvíli ještě metala kletby, ale on je všechny hravě odrazil. Pak se však musela začít bránit ona, neboť Lucius rychle otočil a začal po ní metat kletby pro změnu on. Koutkem oka zahlédla Draca, který se snažil dostat ke své hůlce. Naneštěstí si ho Lucius všiml taktéž.

Draco se začal opět zmítat v bolestech, ale najednou přestal. Hermiona se rychle podívala na Luciuse a viděla, že on nepřestal. Draco omdlel nebo byl již mrtvý, Hermiona doufala v první možnost.

Lucius se posměšně uchechtl a došel k Dracovi. Nohou ho otočil na záda a zadíval se do jeho bledého obličeje. „Škoda, veliká škoda," zašeptal jeho směrem a otočil se na Hermionu.

V Hermioně se najednou vzedmula obrovská vlna vzteku, kterou všechnu zaměřila na jediného člověka, na Luciuse Malfoye. A než si stačila uvědomit co dělá, vykřikla dvě slova, o kterých si myslela, že nikdy v životě neřekne.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

Draco otevřel oči a opatrně se posadil. Zjistil, že stále je ve věži. Najednou ho rozbolela hlava, vzpomněl si na vše, co se stalo, během posledních pár minut… hodin… nebo snad dní? To on nevěděl. Očima začal hledat Hermionu a otce. Bál se, co se mohlo stát během té chvíle, co ležel v bezvědomí. Opatrně otočil hlavou a zahlédl Hermionu koutkem oka. Tak, jak rychle mu tělo dovolilo, se k ní začal posouvat.

„Hermiono, jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se. Vyděsilo ho, že jeho hlas zněl chraptivě a vyčerpaně, ale popravdě on se tak cítil.

Hermiona se otočila za směrem hlasu, slzy v očích. Pohlédla na Draca a ještě více se rozvzlykala.

Draco jí rychle přitáhl k sobě a objal ji. „Hermiono, on ti ublížil?" zeptal se vyděšeně.

Když však jen Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou, Draco měl pocit, že je čím dál tím více zmatený. Chvíli nevěděl co říct, tak ji jen pevněji objal. Pár minut tam seděli v objetí a těšili se z přítomnosti toho druhého. Nakonec se ale Draco musel zeptat.

„Tak co se stalo?"

„Já… já… já…" Hermiona se jen více rozvzlykala.

Draco se bál, co jí mohl otec udělat. Říkala sice, že jí neublížil, ale on tomu nevěřil.

„To bude dobrý," zašeptal jí Draco do vlasů. Pak se ale rozhlédl a všiml si, že nikde nevidí otce. „Kde je? Kde je _Lucius_?" Jméno svého otce nenávistně zavrčel.

Hermiona se mu jen roztřásla v náručí a ukázala ke vstupu do věže. Pomalu pustil Hermionu a popošel o kousek blíže. Na vteřinu mu vynechalo srdce, když uviděl ležet na zemi Luciuse Malfoye. Jeho oči bez života jen potvrzovaly to, co si myslel. Jeho otec, kterého nenáviděl, byl mrtev, už mu nemohl kazit život. Pak se ale zarazil. Poznal, že to co Luciuse zabilo, byla kletba, kterou byl nucen už taky jednou použít. Kletba, která se nepromíjí, kletba _Avada Kedavra_. Kdo ji ale použil? On byl v bezvědomí a kromě Hermiony tu ještě nikdo jiný nebyl. Hermiona to však nemohla být, to si prostě nedokázal představit.

„Hermiono, řekni mi, co se stalo," řekl, když si k ní znova sednul a objal ji.

„Já… ty… on…" znova se rozvzlykala. Draco jí rychle objal.

„Tak začni třeba tím, jestli už Potter konečně skoncoval s Voldemortem," usmál se na ni Draco.

„Já nevím, tady zatím nikdo nebyl, ale to je úplně jedno," zašeptala Hermiona. Draco se začal bát, co se nakonec dozví, ale stejně se musel zeptat.

„Proč je to jedno?"

„Protože… já jsem… já…" Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla, aby mohla pokračovat, „… já jsem ho… ZABILA!" Poslední slovo vykřikla tak hlasitě, že až Draco nadskočil. Hermiona se mu zhroutila v náručí a po tvářích jí stékají slzy. Draco ji pevněji objal a hladil ji po vlasech.

„Já… Já jsem tě viděla, jak tě mučil," pokračovala po chvíli Hermiona roztřeseným hlasem. „Začala jsem s ním bojovat, ale on ti nepřestával ubližovat. Pak si ale omdlel a já si myslela, že jsi mrtvý. Najednou se ve mně vzedmula obrovská vlna vzteku… Než jsem si uvědomila, co dělám, vyslovila jsem to… já jsem použila _Avada Kedavra_. Já jsem…" nadechla se dívajíc se Dracovi do očí.

„Hermiono, to bude dobrý. Já tu s tebou budu, spolu to překonáme."

"Ty chceš … ty se mnou zůstaneš? Po tom, jak jsem zabila tvého otce." Hermiona se při slova _zabila_ otřásla.

Draco jí jen k sobě přitáhl blíže a políbil ji do vlasů. „Zůstanu s tebou napořád, spolu to překonáme."

„Ale já jsem vrah, prachsprostý vrah. Smrtijed!"

„No, děkuji, máš o mě teda milé mínění."

Hermiona se na něho podívala a rychle začala mumlat, že to tak nemyslela a že je jí to líto.

Draco se jen usmál.

„Hermiono, no tak. Já vím, že to si o mně nemyslíš." Pohladil ji po vlasech a zadíval se jí do očí. „ Já vím, že ty nejsi vrah. To co jsi udělala, byla jen sebeobrana. On tě chtěl zabít a věř mi, on by výčitkami netrpěl. Zapomeň na to. Co se stalo, stalo se. Spolu to překonáme."

„Ale co ostatní? Jak jim vysvětlím, že on je mrtvý?"

„Neboj, klidně si nechám přišít smrt svého otce. Stejně bych to udělal sám, kdyby to bylo naopak. A věř mi, já bych toho nelitoval."

Hermiona se na něj podívala. V jeho šedých očích viděla jen lásku, žádnou nenávist, žádné znechucení. On ji miloval i přesto všechno, stejně jako ona jeho.

„Hermiono, jsem tu pro tebe a vždy budu. Miluji tě a budu, ať se stane cokoliv." Usmál se na ni a políbil ji.

„Já tebe také," zašeptala, než mu vrátila polibek.


End file.
